From Lima to Stockholm
by 6th Street
Summary: She loved him. Sometimes she wondered if he loved her back. Customers/FemNaru PWP


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the world of Naruto, though the concept of the story is thoroughly mine.

* * *

**WARNINGS – A RECIPE**

_You need:_  
_a handful of coarse language_  
_1 tbs of non-consensual sex_  
_3 tbs of group sex_  
_a pinch of a handjob_  
_2 tsp of blowjobs_  
_2 tbs vaginal sex_  
_1 tsp bondage_  
_3 decilitres of prostitution_

_Mix it together with a female Naruto trying to make a living by taking up the oldest profession on earth, and the medical-nin Hōshō stuck in the past._

___*Stockholm syndrome is when a hostage feels empathy for their kidnapper or abuser. Lima syndrome is kind of the opposite, when the kidnapper or abuser feels sympathy for the one they have kidnapped_.

* * *

**. : F**rom** L**ima** T**o** S**tockholm **: .**

* * *

It was a pleasant little pub. Though it served more alcohol than food so at first she'd been a bit surprised it wasn't called a bar.

She'd worked there since coming back to Konoha at fifteen.

As all her savings had gone to paying for all expenses during her training trip, she'd been in dire need of getting a job. Being a Genin and living on your own had its expenditure, and her pay as a shinobi simply wasn't going to do it.

She'd had to get another job.

It had been just her luck that they were hiring at a pub and that the owner seemed to hold no grudges against her. It had seemed so perfect she hadn't thought about it before signing the contract of employment.

Back then she'd been desperate, and now – four years later – when she was getting good money from doing it, it was hard to let go.

The smell that met Naruto was one of smoke and alcohol as she entered the pub.

It was ten in the evening, and as per usual it was rather quiet. There were a couple of customers sitting in the bar, and a few others were occupying the tables. She could hear some thumping from the first floor as well.

She usually worked as a waitress for those ordering from aforementioned tables. She had never been allowed making drinks or working in the kitchen. It made her sad to think about the fact that it most likely was because they were afraid she'd poison the food.

Yes, her superior and co-workers were nice to her, but not as nice as she'd first thought they would be. It was better than not having a job at all though.

Naruto made her way across the floor and entered the swing-door leading into the kitchen. She took a look around before finding who she was looking for, the publican. He was the chef as well as the manager of the whole pub.

He was busy making sashimi as she called for him from the doorway. He turned around.

"Oh, hello there Naruto! We've got a lot of clients this evening, so I'm glad you could work," he said with a smile.

He reminded Naruto a lot of Teuchi, Ichiraku's owner, with his greying hair and faded brown eyes.

_Not like I had a choice in the matter_, Naruto thought to herself, but did not voice it.

One of the other workers had found her walking back to her flat when asking if she could work that night. She had made it clear that they couldn't take a no due to the amount of customers, and that if she didn't show up there was a possibility of her losing her job.

"I'm glad to be at service, Takeshi-sama," Naruto answered and walked over to where the man was now wiping his hands on a towel.

"How was your day?" Takeshi asked with the same smile and Naruto looked at him with a tilt of her head. He usually asked her questions regarding her day; it appeared this day was no exception.

"It was good," she responded and tried to not sound too jaded. "I actually had a C-ranked mission today."

"We all have got to make a living!" Takeshi rejoiced in a chipper tone while Naruto felt a shiver run down her spine. He was genuinely a nice man, so it was hard to believe what was lurking other the pub's commonplace façade.

"It was," she answered and flashed him a strained smile.

"Well then! I requested your presence as two of your regulars asked if you were available for the night," Takeshi said with a new smile. "They're out in the bar waiting for you, but I can give you twenty minutes to get ready." He then turned back to preparing the food. "You can get some food if you'd like, just leave the futomaki alone, it's a special order!"

Naruto felt her jaws clench. Her regulars.

It had been at least half a year since she'd last met up with the two of them at the same time.

Naruto tried to ignore the feeling in her gut and stood up and grabbed an inarizushi. She walked by the bar on her way towards the stairs and saw Takeshi on the phone, talking animatedly with someone on the other side.

She sadly smiled at the sight.

As she had ascended the stairs she moved over to a whiteboard where a lot numbers were written. Each room had a Latin letter and each person working at the pub had a number. Ironically enough, Naruto had received the number 29.

She was certain it was on purpose.

She saw that there were three rooms available, and chose the one furthest away from the stairs. She wrote her number next to the letter of the room, and then resumed her walking.

As she entered her chosen room, she closed the door behind her with a small click. She then threw her rucksack on the bed and walked over to the small mirror located in the corner furthest away from the door.

She began the process of covering her imperfections with make-up, as well as dressing up in lingerie and a see-through gown in blue.

It had been hell buying the lingerie. No matter how hard she'd tried, no one had wanted to sell her anything. It had taken the help of an unsuspecting Ino to finally succeed. The shopkeeper had not wanted to let her buy anything nice, but in the end gave in. Though not without overpricing the pieces of cloth.

She sighed.

Making sure she looked presentable, she retrieved condoms and lube from her rucksack and placed them on the table next to the bed.

It was quite a small room; it held a bed, a sofa, a coffee-table and a small chest of drawers beneath the mirror.

Turning her body, Naruto looked over herself in the mirror. She was as tan as always and the grey tones of the lingerie accented it nicely. Though all she saw was a body with too little clothing on.

With another sigh she walked away from her reflection and sat down in the sofa. She didn't have to wait long until she heard the door open.

"Hello there, Sugar," said a familiar voice and Naruto tensed.

She looked up and saw the face of one of her regulars. He was a civilian with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He was very tall and had a lean build and couldn't have been older than in his late thirties.

She'd never come to know his name, and she was quite certain he didn't know hers either.

Naruto didn't answer to his greeting, instead merely nodded her head.

She then looked behind him and saw that her other regular was there. His name, she actually knew. It was Hōshō.

He had immensely dark eyes and hair and therefor his resemblance to Sasuke was painstaking at times. He was a bit shorter than the civilian, but with a much broader chest. He was also younger.

She'd never asked, but she was certain they were friends, or maybe even related in some way.

"Hello Naruto," Hōshō said as he closed the door behind him. "You look nice today."

Naruto felt her heart clench at that. She knew she was ugly. The civilian always said how glad she should be to be 'getting some' from them; that there couldn't possibly be someone in the village to find her pretty.

Even though the sandy-haired civilian was the most intimidating one, with his brashness and rough handling, she feared Hōshō the most.

Unlike the civilian, he was actually a ninja, a medical-nin. He was also the one to have been her first customer ever in this place. He'd scarred her emotionally more than physically that time. He'd always been extremely hard to read, so ever since their first time together she'd been uncertain as to whether or not he was being consciously degrading or if it was in his nature to be so cold.

His way with words made her feel lower than the lowest. But his way of handling her body made her wonder if they were nothing but empty words. He was always so caring.

He hadn't taken her innocence, no. But at the time it had hurt to know she'd entered a world she knew it would be hard to leave.

Lost in her thought, Naruto didn't realise that she was staring at Hōshō with wide innocent eyes and that he was staring back just as intently.

She barely noticed as the civilian started to remove his clothes. It wasn't until he dropped his trousers that she finally reacted.

She looked at him from her position and saw that his member was already at half-mast.

"Well, well... shall we get startin' then?" he said and walked over to Naruto who didn't even try to move.

Grabbing her by her wrists, the civilian moved her away from the sofa and onto the bed.

She was pushed on to her back in the middle of it, her legs hanging over the edge. The man quickly moved above her.

She shuddered as they made eye contact. She could feel on his breath that he'd had beer down in the bar. She hated beer.

He moved his head to kiss her on the neck before moving further down. He roughly grabbed her small chest underneath the open gown – making her gasp in surprise – as he started to kiss her ribs.

He moved further down and licked her navel, dipping his tongue in the cavity.

Naruto swallowed as he moved even lower.

He lifted her bra up and above her chest. Suddenly twisting her nipples, he moulded them in his hands for a few seconds before slapping them. He then let his hands follow his mouth and wander lower.

Naruto hadn't winced at the harsh treatment, but the stinging of his assault had resulted in her heartbeat escalating.

The civilian spread her legs apart as he moved down to the floor, taking a seat between tan muscled thighs. Naruto could cause some serious damage to his head if she wanted to, but she merely let him keep his ministrations up.

As with her bra, the man didn't remove the garment completely. Instead he moved the part covering her core to the side, exposing her to the air and his curious brown eyes.

As Naruto felt his fingers probe the skin around her entrance and his tongue start working on her clitoris, she took notice to movements from where she knew Hōshō was situated. She had yet to make a sound, but as the ninja suddenly grabbed her arms and moved them up and above her head, she couldn't help but inhale sharply.

Hōshō was leaning over her, his shirt gone, leaving him in a mesh shirt. His calculating stare held her blue eyes in just as much of a death grip as her arms.

"Nnh..." She closed her eyes and let out a sound as the civilian roughly entered two fingers into her and started searching the walls. His tongue fervently working on her clitoris.

Hōshō continued to study the blonde as her facial muscles started to twitch – in distaste and as a reaction to the exploration of her most sacred areas. He tilted his head even though she could not see it.

Naruto didn't like the treatment from the civilian. She'd never felt pleasure from his actions and knew that even if her body would sometimes respond to the man, her mind and emotions never did. Hōshō on the other hand was a mysterious man.

Just as with his way with words, he liked to see her squirm. He knew what buttons to press and he was never rough with her. He nearly treated her like a lover at times, with feathery kisses and light touches meant to please. She'd never understood the man or his way of treating her. He'd degrade her with his words but please her with his body.

She'd asked herself many times before if she looked like someone he loved, and when touching her he could imagine it being that person. That his words were meant to tell her that it was nothing about her in specific he liked; it was merely what she allowed him to do to her body that he appreciated.

Hōshō then bent down and kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes slowly closed as he started to work his lips against hers, the grip on her arms tightening. He gave her several closed-mouth kisses before letting his tongue come into play. Obediently she opened her mouth to him and responded.

She tightly closed her eyes as he let go of his grip on her to instead run his hand up and down the sensitive skin. She shuddered. He also smelt of beer, but she gathered she didn't mind as much simply because it was Hōshō.

Letting herself focus on his kisses she tried to ignore the two fingers still working her opening. It was hard though, as he was getting rougher and rougher.

A particularly painful stab to a sensitive spot had her hissing.

"That's it... lemme hear it."

She couldn't help but moan in slightly discomfort as he started pumping them in and out of her at a faster pace. She released Hōshō's lips and looked down at the civilian.

The man was looking up at her and as their eyes met he became rougher. A soundless exhale left Naruto's mouth and he smirked as her face twisted in distress.

Hōshō had continued to stroke her arms the whole time. He moved down to her chest at the moment of her moan.

He was barely touching the skin around her areolas and she felt a bit odd as her nipples hardened.

Receiving both pleasure and pain at the same time made Naruto's mind dim slightly. It felt horribly awkward.

She felt flushed and knew there was sweat visible on her face and chest.

Simultaneously, the civilian removed his fingers from her while Hōshō dove in for yet more kisses.

She barely noticed the rustle the civilian made as he moved up onto the bed, not until he spread her legs and stood on his knees between them.

Hōshō stopped kissing her, leaving her breathless and flushed. He refused to look her in the eye, leaving Naruto staring at his face with a longing look.

Hōshō then moved completely off the bed and the civilian leant over her, placing his bent arms on the sides of her head. She quickly looked away from his eyes and thereby missed his smirk.

"Aww, ya don't wanna get fucked, huh?" he asked as he noticed her evasive behaviour.

Naruto didn't answer him; instead she turned her head away from him.

"Right then, how 'bout ya slicken' me up a lil' first?"

She knew that Kyūbi's chakra automatically made her immune against any form of diseases, so she didn't press the matter of condoms.

Not waiting for an answer, the civilian moved his body yet again so that he was sitting by the side of her head. Naruto then positioned herself so that she was leaning over his lap.

"Don't make me cum now, Sugar. I want to fuck that cunt of yours," he said, making Naruto feel horrible about herself. Nevertheless, she nodded and grabbed his erection in a firm grip.

She quickly worked up some saliva in her mouth and then took the member into her mouth. She only took as much as she could, letting it hit the back of her throat but not going any further.

"Oh come on, Sugar. Ya took the whole thing last time," the man said as he trusted his hips.

Naruto gagged and removed the member from her mouth with a look of displeasure on her face. She pumped it and gave it a couple of strokes before she started to lick it up and down again.

After that it didn't take long before the civilian had his right hand wrapped in her hair with him trying to push her head further onto his erection.

She closed her eyes and tried to take it all in. The slick gagging noises coming from her throat seemed to egg him on.

"That's it... lemme hear it, lemme hear it, Sugar."

He moved her head more violently and she choked yet again. Tears stung her eyes as he tried to press his member even further in, but her tongue and tonsils made the forced entry unmanageable.

His grip on her hair tightened to a painful degree before he finally pulled her away from the member. She coughed a little and gulped down much needed air.

Before she had time to recover he bent down and kissed her.

Naruto scrunched her nose at the smell of beer, but didn't care too much as she focused on getting the feeling of wanting to throw up away.

"Sugar," he began as he released her lips, "when I wanna fuck yer mouth, I wanna fuck it _thoroughly_. Ya'll slicken it up til' the base. Ya hear me?"

Naruto nodded as the corner of her mouth twitched in pain. He kissed her once more, letting his tongue taste her lips and the insides of her mouth.

"Good."

She deeply breathed in before the man put his member back inside her mouth. She sucked on the head for a few seconds before relaxing her jaws and praying to whoever was listening that she wouldn't retch. She let it slide down her throat, past her tonsils.

The member was at average width, but his length made it feel as if he was touching her lungs.

She was unsure if she was going to be able and avoid vomiting after all as he lifted her head up and down only a few centimetres, rubbing the flesh against her throat's walls.

She started gagging again as he moved further in and out, but he didn't stop. He merely continued to do as he pleased.

Suddenly, he let her go and withdrew himself from her throat. She inhaled deeply, but did not cough. He then removed her from his lap by her arms and turned her around to place her on her stomach, removing her underwear as he went.

She felt like a doll, following his movements so passively.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her stomach to show that he wanted her from behind. Naruto complied and got onto her elbows and knees. It was a degrading position and she'd never liked it. It made her feel brittle and lifeless; something she was not.

The civilian was breathing more heavily than before. As he spread her legs – so that he could kneel between them – she felt him start kneading her cheeks, spreading them apart, exposing her.

She shuddered as he let his fingers slide over her core. He then showed two of them into her, making her gasp and burrow her head into the mattress, hiding her face from the world.

Her hands – placed by the sides of her head – fisted the sheets as he slapped her bum. She heard him mumble something but couldn't hear what.

He slapped her again, this time harder than before, and a hissing gasp left her mouth. It was muffled by the sheets though.

"There we go, I'm likin' those sounds ya makin'."

She gasped again – refusing to moan – as he entered three fingers into her. The stretching it brought was uncomfortable, but not painful.

He then stopped fingering her and placed his hands on each cheek and pulled them apart. Her entrance became visible to his curious eyes and Naruto felt herself blushing. She'd never be able to get used to their stares, his the least.

She was breathing faster than before and as she tried to move into a slightly more comfortable position, the man slapped her so hard Naruto let out a moan of pain.

"Don't move," the man mumbled as she felt him move around a little and then something hot and slightly slick was probing her entrance.

Naruto tensed as he slowly entered her. She tried not to squirm too much.

As he started a rhythm, she turned her head to the side and was met with Hōshō's back.

She frowned and gripped the sheets a little tighter when the civilian grabbed her hips and started moving more fluently than before.

All of a sudden, the man leant over her and then lied down on top of her much smaller body. She was pressed down into the mattress with a muffled groan caused by the added weight. He placed his legs beside her body and rolled his hips as he kissed her neck.

She could feel his stomach through the thin material of her shirt and his breathing down her neck and face as he started to suck on her skin and mumble words of nothingness. The rotation of his hips made her body move slightly to the sides beneath him.

"Come on, moan for me, Sugar..." he mumbled against her neck as he continued to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin.

She gritted her teeth in discomfort as he thrust into her, reaching her cervix.

"Moan, Sugar, moan."

Naruto moaned as he bit her neck, leaving a mark.

She was so disgusted by the feelings she felt and the hotness of her body. She knew that even if she screamed, no one would come to help her. They needed the money. She needed the money. The other people in the building needed the money.

She looked over at Hōshō again, watching his back as the muscles flexed. She had no idea what he was doing, but she found herself not caring; as long as she could look at him as a form of distraction.

"Yer so tight, Sugar... tightest cunt I've fucked in so, so long..." the civilian suddenly said and started moving his hips more rapidly, moving in and out of her.

She swallowed – still feeling some of the taste of his member in her mouth – and watched through a haze as Hōshō finally turned around from what he'd been doing. She immediately took notice to the condoms and lube in his hands.

"_Shit..."_

She hadn't meant to let the word slip out from here mouth, but the civilian had gripped her hair in a painful grip as he hit her cervix again.

"Indeed, Sugar... ya like it, don't ya?"

No she didn't.

Naruto moaned in discomfort and tried to get away from him as she felt him tense up. She knew he was about to release inside her and even though she had means of not getting pregnant, she didn't want to risk it. But he grabbed her hips and held her still.

"No..." Naruto mumbled under her breath and flinched as the man slapped her bum again, all the while pounding into her.

"Fuck!" the man then said and Naruto's eyes widened and waited for him to ejaculate.

She had not anticipated that Hōshō would pull the civilian off her.

She felt spurts of his ejaculation land on her lower legs and feet.

"What the hell?"

"The lady said no," she heard Hōshō's voice say.

Naruto tensed at those words. Even though such a title would hold the women in question in high regard, it made her feel incompetent for some reason. As if he was mocking her.

"She's a whore. She's got her ways of not gettin' knocked up. What would it matter?"

Naruto felt her pulse escalate. She was _not_ a whore. But was that why Hōshō has pulled the man off her? So that she wouldn't get pregnant?

She swallowed as she took a deep breath. It sounded reasonable.

She then felt two hands grip her thighs and drag her down the bed. She inhaled sharply as she was positioned so that her upper body lay on the bed and her knees were on the floor, arms stretched out above her head.

It was Hōshō.

"My turn," he said in a smooth voice. She felt a small twinge of excitement run through her body.

She didn't say anything though since she knew there was nothing for her _to_ say.

"Undress," he said.

Without saying anything, or even nodding, Naruto moved her body from the bed. She removed her shirt and unclasped her bra, letting them both fall to the floor by her legs.

Being completely naked in front of the two males – where one was looking at her with lust and need and the other with eyes cold and hard to read – made her feel insecure and exposed.

"Put your hands on your back," he requested. Naruto closed her eyes and did as told.

She felt him tie her hands up with a garment of some kind. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was a cotton ribbon.

She frowned. Why would he have a cotton ribbon?

He suddenly embraced Naruto from behind, with his mouth close to her ear. It was by the same ear the civilian had left his marks. She shuddered.

"Be a good girl," he said and Naruto nodded, still not saying anything.

"How about we take her togetha'? You fuck her cunt, I fuck her face. Hell, why not her arse?" the civilian suddenly asked and looked at Hōshō from where he'd taken a seat in the sofa.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Hōshō turned his head from the civilian and back to Naruto. He didn't say anything – neither answering the civilian nor showing he did or didn't like the sound of the proposal.

"Lay down," the brunet said instead and caressed the area between her shoulder blades. Naruto obeyed and put her head back on the bed, making sure she was turned away from the civilian.

Hōshō spread Naruto's legs wide apart and pushed on her back with one hand as he held onto her contained arms with the other. He pressed his erection against her bum, letting the member slide between her cheeks.

Naruto's breath hitched, her nerves tingling.

He kept that up for a little while and Naruto felt her face and chest heating up more and more.

As she made the first sound, he stopped. Panting, she tried to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

She suddenly heard the civilian mutter something along the lines of 'pussy' from the sofa. Naruto frowned as she wondered why. Tilting her head ever so slightly as she heard the cap of a bottle open, she realised Hōshō was using the condoms and lube.

Smiling a little, she felt appreciation over the fact that he was using the products.

She then felt the probing of Hōshō's member against her core. He was using such sensual touches she couldn't help but squirm a little.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back with feathery light touches, tickling her skin.

"Oh God..." Naruto mumbled, almost in a whisper, as she felt herself reacting. She could feel her core tingling and she knew she was getting moist.

He always did this. With barely any words and more intimate touches, he continuously managed to get her excited.

"You are praying to the wrong God," his voice suddenly whispered in her ear, and before Naruto had the time to react, he entered her in one swift movement.

"_...God_..." Naruto moaned and closed her eyes.

The stretching feeling of the girth penetrating her felt so different from the civilian.

"Tell me what you're feeling." Hōshō groaned as he was met by the resistance of Naruto's muscles.

Naruto gasped as he jerked his hips forward, burying himself as deep as he could. He then leaned forward and covered her body with his own; much like the civilian had done before. It was a bit uncomfortable, but as he kissed her ear and temple, she shuddered in desire.

He removed his member from her, leaving her empty, before plunging forward again.

"Haa!" She let out a sound of surprise.

"Tell me what you're feeling," he said again.

Naruto's entrance once more spread around the member and her muscles clenched tight as Hōshō's erection's made full penetration. Naruto's throat made inaudible groaning noises as it pushed onward.

"Can't hear you," he said in a more demanding voice.

"I like it..." she said in a guttural tone and closed her eyes.

And she did, she couldn't deny it. She'd always liked what he did to her, ever since meeting him the first time.

In the background Naruto could barely hear the other man moaning. Maybe he was a voyeur or pleasuring himself.

"What do you want?"

Hōshō's question brought her back to the man who was giving her pleasure. As she didn't answer, he stood up on his knees, leaving her back cold as he once more left her core.

She hissed.

"Please..." Naruto pleaded.

Hōshō kissed her lower back and let his hands start wonder over her hips, thighs and bum. Occasionally his fingers would move up along her sides, making Naruto twitch at the tickling feeling.

"You have to actually speak for me to understand you."

Naruto closed her eyes so hard that she nearly saw stars before her eyes. She wanted him. She wanted to feel pleasure after the civilian had man-handled her so.

"I want..." she started in a quiet voice and heard him swallow.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

She shakily exhaled. He wanted her to say it.

There was nothing special about his words, but the way he was using them along with the tone in his voice and actions that had an effect on her no one else had. She felt so small compared to him, yet she wanted him.

"...I want you to fuck me," she breathed out.

And he did.

The sound of Hōshō's hips smacking her bum filled the air as he thrust against her. As the erection once again buried itself to the hilt within her, she groaned.

He slowly withdrew, and again the tension built up. She braced herself for the next thrust.

Time slowed tremendously as the member found a slow, teasing rhythm. His fingers continued to deliciously tease her hips and back.

Hōshō spent the next minutes slowly withdrawing and quickly filling her up. Every new thrust grew even more pleasurable and pushed out mewls from her throat.

"Do you like it?" he then asked. How could he be so composed?

Naruto's moans broke with every thrust from him, but yet she answered. "Y-yes."

"Do you want more of it?"

"_Yes, please," _she begged loudly, hardly aware of what she was saying. She wanted him to continue his ministrations.

Hōshō's slammed into her a bit harder than before as one of his hands went to her core, playing with her clitoris. The other hand now held onto her hair, causing Naruto's back to arch. He was doing what the civilian had done to her, yet it was so very different. With Hōshō, she liked it.

It was overwhelming.

"Do you want more of it?"

Her muscles were tensing up and she knew she was close to completion.

"Yes..."

He leant back down and kissed her exposed neck.

"Do you love it when I make you feel this way?"

He kept on rubbing his fingers against her clitoris and it made her loose her grip on reality.

"_Yes..._"

He found her sweet-spot, making her groan.

"Do you love me?"

An especially hard and accurate thrust again that spot had her losing touch of reality.

"_Yes!_"

He knew where it was and had intentionally kept avoiding it, until he got what he wanted from her.

"Say it. Say that you love me."

He made her come.

"I love you..."

And a part of her did.

Her body tensed up and her eyes tightened painfully hard. She felt her muscles start shaking as he kept on rubbing her and touching her g-spot.

"_God_... you're _such_ a good whore..."

Hōshō quickened his pace as he was close.

Naruto opened her eyes and realised that tears of pleasure had leaked out. Her heart clenched painfully as she heard him say that. She wasn't a whore... she wasn't.

"...I l-love you..." she whispered to herself another time as she felt him start tensing up.

Hōshō suddenly withdrew causing an audible gasp to escape from her. Her entrance was raw and throbbing from what had just happened.

She was suddenly flipped over onto her back, her legs pushed up against her body.

Naruto watched in pleasured confusion as Hōshō leant over her and entered her once more. She gasped and arched her back as he assaulted the most pleasurable of spots within her.

"Do you really?" he whispered in question as he lay down on her, his arms bent on either side of her head so that he was leaning on her elbows.

Before Naruto could say anything, she was crying.

Hōshō went as fast as he could before he tensed up and buried himself deep within her. He embraced the young blonde, groaning into her neck.

Naruto felt him stiffen within her, and kissed him on the shoulder and then his lips.

Even though exhausted, she wanted to feel one last thing from him. She'd always liked his kisses. More than once before had she pretended he was her lover, her boyfriend, and that he loved her.

Hōshō didn't kiss her back, but instead leant away from her, looking her in the eyes. He then leant down again and kissed her ever so tenderly.

Lately, Naruto had found herself not pretending any more. She wanted it to be him that was kissing her. She wanted it to be Hōshō.

* * *

_This story had a darker theme than what I believe my other stories will have. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. If you want to have a word in what my next story should contain, check out my profile poll or leave a message/review with ideas._ _Also, Hōshō was one of the medic-nin that helped Naruto and the gang when they failed to retrieve Sasuke at the end of the first part of "Naruto". Maybe he started liking her back then. It's up to your imagination to decide. Google him for images._

___If you are interested in reading more femNaru erotica become a follower of my army and you shall receive an alert in your inbox as soon as something new is out._


End file.
